Twilight to The Maximum Ride
by Bookits
Summary: The Flock kick Max out because they think that she was working for the School, but she wasn't. So she goes to Italy where Aro has her changed into a vampire. Max is the coolest vampire, but she has on thing odd about her, she doesn't eat blood. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

_**Twilight To The Maximum Ride**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride, although that would be awesome if I did.**

**Please R&R, please!!!!!! You will make my day if you do!!!**

**Max-21**

**Fang-21**

**Iggy-21**

**Nudge-18**

**Gazzy-15**

**Angel-13 And Total Died two years after Max was kicked out due to having an expiration date.**

**And now......... Let's R&R!!!!**

_Prologue:_

Five years ago I had a family to love. Five years ago I was loved and I was happy. Four years ago all of that ended, never to return.

Four years ago the Flock kick me out and told me _never_ to return. For the first year that I was alone I spent it away from the School.

But I was caught soon after that first year ended. For Four years after I was caught, the School experimented on me so much that I have every single power in the whole wide world. The School doesn't know that, so don't tell them about it.

_**Chapter 1**: I meet some vampires_

I am now flying to Italy, far away from the Flock.

_~30 minutes later~_

Finally! I have reached Italy! I had just landed in a patch of trees, when something grabbed me with a steel grip and started running as fast as I do in the air.

And of course sense I wanted to die, and did not care what happened to me anymore, I didn't struggle. But if I really wanted to free myself I would have just teleoported to England, or some other place, far away from here.

I watched as the scenery went by, too fast to human eyes; the scenery, that is. After about five minutes the vampire stopped.

I know she's a vampire because I read her mind, I also was not freaking out because this guy named Aro wanted me back without a scratch. So I knew I was safe, for now that is.

_~10 minutes later~_

"Aro! I'm back!" the vampire yelled.

"Please, come in Jane." A voice answered. I guessed that was Aro.

Walking at human pace _Jane_ brought me to stand in front of three very tired looking vampires.

"Maximum, come here." Aro _commanded_ me. I walked up, already knowing what he wanted.

"Hold my hand please." After Aro said that, I had a funny idea.

Right when Aro tries to read my mind, I look up at him in a heartbroken way and said,

"Aro, I know you enjoy holding my hand, and have feelings for me, but it won't work out. Okay? I am already involved in a serious relationship. I'm sorry." I have to say, that was pretty good!!

But the look on his face was way better!

"Uh....... that's not why I wanted to hold your hand......" Aro muttered.

"So why did you want to hold my hand?" I asked, playing dumb.

"So I can read your mind of course! That's how my power works!" Aro announced.

"Fine, I will hold your hand; but you might not like what you see. You do know the phase, 'Curiosity killed the vampire', right?"

And of course they were surprised that I knew their 'dirty little secret'. **A/N: Sorry I just had to use that, and I'm listening to that song as we speak!!! "Dirty Little Secret"!!**

"Ready, Aro?" I asked.

When he said that he was, I put my hand in his and let him see everything. After a few minutes, he fell backwards onto his chair.

Speechless was he, amazed and yet horrified at the same time. I stepped back to give him some room, and to read his mind.

_Holy crap! What a crappy life, to be betrayed by the ones she loved dearly in the end. No wonder she doesn't look too well. And all those powers! I am giddy with joy! She could be the most __powerful__ vampire in..........well, in history! And to have her be on our side, oh the __possibilities!!!! I will ask her if she would like to be a vampire._

"Maximum, would you like to become a vampire along with us?" Aro asked hopefully. Sure, why not, it will only help me track down the Flock better.

"Sure, why not. What harm can it do? But I will _not_ drink blood." I answered. Then in mere seconds I feel two sharp teeth on my neck.

"Time for a little birdie to become a vampire." Jane whispered on my neck before she bit down. Crap!!! This hurts so much. When I'm done, I will gladly murder Jane. And then I fell into darkness.

_**~ Two Years later ~**_

"Ahhhhh, Crap! Where is Jane?!?! I need to murder her!" I screamed after my stomach was done growling. I ran out the my bedroom door and ran around the place until I found her.

"Jaanee!!," I screeched, "where is my dinner?" She spun around in surprise, clearly not noticing that I was there.

"Um...... I'll just go get it now...... Bye!" Jane tried to make a run for it, but I caught her by her cape, and spun her around to look at me.

"Now where do you think your going? Stay here, I go get it myself. But when I come back, your a very dead vampire." I hissed at Jane.

"O-okay!" squeaked Jane. I threw her across the room and ran to Aro.

"Arooooo!!! She did it again! I swear! She does it on purpose!" I yelled as I came to a stop at Aro's feet.

"Why can't I just rip her throat out! She drives me insane!!!" I asked Aro.

"Because we still need her and yes, you can go get your dinner." Aro replied.

This was a daily routine. Jane would annoy the h--- me by not getting my food, and I would want to rip her throat out, so I go complain to Aro about her asking why I can't kill her and then he will answer the same way, and lastly he would give me permission to go to America to get my food.

"Thanks!" I screamed. I was already fading away, teleoporting to Washington.

"Oh, and Maximum. Go to Forks, Washington. And destroy the Cullens."

"Gladly." I answered darkly. They have always been causing trouble. And it was time that they were stopped.

**A/N: Max was with the Volturi when they all went to Forks to get rid of the immortal child. The Flock was kept at the Cullen's house that day. Max still doesn't know that they are with the Cullens.**

I arrived in Forks in less than five seconds. I walked out of the forest that was right next to an In 'n' Out. After learning that I love human food way better than blood, I opened this In 'n' Out in Forks because of obvious reasons.

One, I sparkle in the sun. And Two, I could keep an eye on for the Cullens.

I walked up to the front door, and pushed it open. The smell of greasy foods almost overwhelmed me. I walked pass the open eyed customers and around the corner, and into the kitchen.

"Yo! Whats up guys!" I asked my employees.

"Sam! We haven't seen you all day! Where were you?" asked Kattie, hugging me. She is the only one that is allowed to touch me. She is also my favorite employee. She is a doll! So sweet, she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I had some business to attend to. Sorry!" I answered, "Can you get me four number twos with French fries, and three root beers?" I asked

"Sure. Did you skip lunch again?!?! You got to stop doing that." Kattie asked with fake concern. She knows about me being a super vampire mutant. I told her everything a year ago, after a wing incident.

She went to the back to get my food, while I took orders from the customers. After about three customers Kattie was back with my food.

Then when no one was looking I teleoported to the back of the restruant where no one really sits. After my third number two, second batch of fries, and first root beer, I sense someone walking towards me at a pace that was a little too fast for a human. A wet dog smell suddenly hit me so hard that I gaged.

Crap, it's lover boy Jacob and Nessie. I turned to look at him.

**A/N: Sorry, that's it for now!! And if you want to read what happens next REVIEW!!!! The button can't hurt you!! Please! Review....... or I'll send Aro after you........... MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**But really, please review or no 2nd chapter,**

**~Bookits~ **


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: I am soooo sorry that I haven't posted almost anything in a _long_ while.....I would have gotten this chapter up sooner, but my parents got this cool new computer and most of my stories that I have were on the old computer that they were using before they got the new computer so I had to wait _forever _until my dad switch their old computer with the "kids'" computer for me to be able to continue with this story.....so, I am sooooooo very sorry for me to be able to do this chapter sooner.....do you forgive me?!?! And also I hurt my right hand so I am writing _all _of this with my left hand.....this is tricky work (because, I am right handed.....). And also thank you all for reviewing!! Alright I got 21!!! Wow! Awesome!! You guys are _the_ best!!! I want to thank the following for being the first 21 to review,**

**MittknightDr, Me and You and Us Love, SilverAngel1234, speakTheeofDevil, Passingthroughthefire, bookluvrxoxo, yesisalas, Emma1693, mylife9, Lost-And-Forgotten-In-A-Dream, twerd4life, goldenrose37, wingedvampiregirl, Boysinbooksrbetter, aquablue788, chocalate is gawd, totaltheTERRIER, RiderAlex, WhyDoesAWebSiteNeedMyName, xDarklightx, bloomsky.**

**You are peoples are the best!!! **

_Now......_

_It is time....._

_for....._

_the 2nd chapter of......_

_Twilight to The Maximum Ride......_

_Enjoy......._

_**Chapter 2: What a surprise, not nice to see you.**_

**Max's P.O.V.**

_Crap, it's lover boy Jacob and Nessie. I turned to look at him. _As soon as he was right in front of my table he asked, "What are _you_ doing here leech? Never seen you here before. Why are are you here?"

"First of all, I _own_ this In 'n' Out. Second, yep, you have never seen me here. And third, I am here to eat my _food_. Dose that answer all of your questions?" I answered back.

When I had said food, he looked down at my trays. "You eat _human_ food?" he asked skeptically. I just nodded my head up and down. Then I finished off my hamburger, ate a couple fries, and downed my 2nd root beer. I looked up at him to see his reaction. And boy was it funny!

He looked at me with eyes popping and mouth dropping. Nessie just sat down on the other side of me and took a batch of fries and started munching on them.

"Nessie, No!!" Jacob yelled, grabbing her from the chair and started getting all the fries from her mouth and hands. Now Nessie didn't like him doing that so she started fighting for them and screeching for him to give them back.

And so with me being the boss of this place I decided to kick them out for being a "disturbance" to my restaurant.

"Okay, since you people can not be quieter. You will either go outside and wait for me to talk to you, or we can do the "hard" way. Which do you chose?" I said in a deathly clam voice, loud enough for everybody to hear.

Jacob and Nessie both went silent with fear.

"Well?" I asked. With that Jacob grabbed Nessie and they both ran out of my restaurant.

I dumped the rest of my food and followed them out. Pushing open the door I smelled them, they were in the forest that was behind the building. After making sure that no one was looking I ran vampire style and stopped half way through the forest 7 feet in front of them.

"Okay, do you know why I kicked you out?" They swiveled their heads left to right.

"Well is was because on the front door to the restaurant there is a sign that reads, _ While inside this restaurant we will not tolerate loud noises and disturbances. If you break these rules you will be kicked out for at least 5 to 8 hours. Thank you for coming and have a nice meal! _And you _both_ failed to keep the rules so therefor you can not come in for......7 hours."

I was about to walk away when lover boy asked, " Wait! Why are your eyes blue?"

Turning around I answered, "Because I _don't_ drink any kind of blood, only Human food, got a problem with that?" he shook his head. Right as I turned around walk away I thought of an idea.

!-- page { size: 8.27in 11.69in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

I turned around to face them again and yelled to them, "Oh, and Nessie. Please tell the Cullens that," As I was saying this I started to rise up in the air and glow a bright neon blue with my eyes glowing a bright red color.

**(A/N: Her entire eye is glowing a red color, sorry if anything I try to describe is poorly done, just PM me or in your reviews you can ask any questions that you may have.)**

"The Volturi is back, and with them is me Maximum Ride Volturi the most powerful vampire in all of history, and this time..... there is no escape, you _will not_ win this round." My voice boomed, full of power and authority.

As this was said Jacob was already shaking with fury. Within seconds he turned wolf and charged at me. Right when he was about get me I teleoported from where I was to right next to Nessie, and put a hand on her head.

Jacob turned around and saw me with my hand on his imprint. "One wrong move and she dies, mutt." I warned him. He stopped where he was and just glared at me with much hatred.

"Now, since the Cullens don't know what my powers are, I will demonstrate some of them on you Jacob. So watch closely to those who will be seeing this." With that I paralyzed Nessie so all she could do is watch and hear as I did stuff to her Jacob.

I ran at Jacob with my vampire speed, and started going around him in circles. Soon I was close to breaking the sound barrier, so when I broke the sound it was right next to him.......

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!!**

As soon as I had broken the sound barrier I started putting pressure to certain pressure points on his body. When I was done (which was in milliseconds) he collapsed, not being able to move.

I looked right at Nessie and said, "Okay, as you see here Jacob has fallen to the floor, now he is able to hear and see what I am doing but he can not move nor talk. This is because I ran around him until I broke the sound barrier; that was the loud boom that you heard. And then I poked certain pressure points on him, that is why he collapsed."

Looking at my watch, I noticed that it was time for me to meet back with Aro.

"Well, Nessie, Cullens, I need to go report back to Aro so..... see you all soon!!" I informed Nessie. With that I went over to Jacob, and pressed some more pressure points. He jumped up and stared at me with a mixture of motions going through his eyes. Pain. Anger. Worried. Scared. And most of all, confusion.

"Hey, Jacob? Get her home safely. And tell the Cullens that, they should watch their backs. Because one day they may not be able to stop Aro. He has something planed, and it won't be pretty. Good day." With that I teleoported back to Aro's place leaving Jacob to be left alone with Nessie.

_**Jacob's P.O.V.**_

What the hell just happened.........

_**Max's P.O.V.**_

_~Five seconds later~_

"Yo! Aro, my man, what's up?" my voice boomed as I walked up to him. He just looked at me and sighed, "Nothing, just waiting for you to get back, that's all."

"So, what's the news?" he asked getting straight to that point.

"Well, I don't have much, but, uh... Jacob and Nessie came into my restaurant and started asking all of these questions. Then I answered all of his questions, there were four. Lastly, I came back here." I told Aro.

Now with him "knowing" all about me, he knew that I left some details out. So he put his hand out, asking me to hold it.

I did, and he saw this. _"__First of all, I own this In 'n' Out. Second, yep, you have never seen me here. And third, I am here to eat my food. Dose that answer all of your questions?" I answered back._

_When I had said food, he looked down at my trays. "You eat human food?" he asked skeptically. I just nodded my head up and down. Then I finished off my hamburger, ate a couple fries, and downed my 2nd root beer. I looked up at him to see his reaction. And boy was it funny!_

_He looked at me with eyes popping and mouth dropping. Nessie just sat down on the other side of me and took a batch of fries and started munching on them._

_"Nessie, No!!" Jacob yelled, grabbing her from the chair and started getting all the fries from her mouth and hands. Now Nessie didn't like him doing that so she started fighting for them and screeching for him to give them back._

_"Okay, since you people can not be quieter. You will either go outside and wait for me to talk to you, or we can do the "hard" way. Which do you chose?" I said in a deathly clam voice, loud enough for everybody to hear. _

_Jacob and Nessie both went silent with fear._

_"Okay, do you know why I kicked you out?" They swiveled their heads left to right._

_And you both failed to keep the rules so therefor you can not come in for......7 hours."_

_Lover boy asked, " Wait! Why are your eyes blue?"_

_Turning around I answered, "Because I don't drink any kind of blood, only Human food, got a problem with that?," he shook his head. "Good, now shoo!" And with that they ran off, going deeper into the woods. While I teleoported to Aro's place._"

"Well, didn't you keep some stuff out." Aro said. I nodded my head. The reason that he was not able to see every thing that really happened was because within the last year I learned how to block out or "erase" certain events that happened.

_ ~Next Day~_

"I have a proposal to make with you," Aro began, "I want you to go to school at Forks High, being the new student, and pretend to want to be friends with those that hang around with the Cullens." Aro finished.

I thought about it and told him my answer, "Sure. It has been a while since I went to school, and I get to get away from Jane! It's a win win situation." I said sarcastically. He just looked at me.

"Okay, Okay! I'll go, get off my case!! Geez.... vampires these days..." I mumbled.

"So, what now? I mean, where am I going to stay, do I get my own car, how much money do I get to have, and how much time??" I asked Aro before I left.

"First, you will need to go pack, you will be staying in a mansion that I had built; it is in that forest behind your In 'n' Out, you can have as much money as you wish, and you will be staying there until further notice. Now go and get ready, you're starting school tomorrow at 8:26 am." And with that I left to go get packed. _Look out Cullens here I come....Mwhahahahahahahah!! Whoa, that came out of nowhere... _I thought to myself as I headed to my room to get all packed and ready to go.

**Wow!! That was a long chapter!! Again I am SOOOOO SORRY!!! For taking FOREVER to post another chapter....... On Friday 1/9/09, in Science guess what I got to do......I got to dissect a CHICKEN WING!!! IT WAS SOOO COOL AND FUN!!!!! Over and out!!**

**Bookits!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you all!!!! You peoples are the BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I am not able to do update anything because the Internet seems to not like me..... every time that I had tried to post this chapter the Internet just _had _to go down, so sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner..... Thank you to all of my reviewers!!! I love you all!! Oops, I forgot to do a disclaimer for the last chapter, so the one for this chapter is for the 2nd chapter too.....**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I own Twilight and Maximum Ride!!!**

**Authors and characters of both books: No You Don't!!!! You lied!!**

**Me: -starts shacking and sweating uncontrollably- "What d-do y-you mean that I l-li-lied?!?! Why would I lie??!?"**

**Authors and characters of both books: "You lied because you wanted to be famous, which you aren't. So tell ALL OF THE READERS THAT YOU ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS THAT KNOW ONE HAS EVER HEARD OF!!"**

**Me: "FINE!!! WHAT THEY SAID!! I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride. I only own the things that you have NOT heard of!!! There I said it, NOW GET OFF MY CASE!!! You old hags......."**

**Authors and characters of both books: "WHAT DID YOU CALL US?!?!**

**Me:"Nothing, nothing, now lets get on with the story....."**

_Now......_

_It is time....._

_for....._

_the 3rd chapter of......_

_Twilight to The Maximum Ride......_

_Enjoy......._

_**Chapter: 3 The Cullens and The Flock See Nessie Return.**_

**EPOV**

We were playing blackout bingo with the Flock when Jacob came crashing through the house with My daughter on his back.I took a quick look in his head and heard this,

_Eddie? You there???_

I nodded at him.

_Good, I'm too out of breath to talk 'bout went down at that new In 'n' Out place that just opened. I found out that the person who runs the place is a vampire._

I stared at him in anger, who in their right mind would take My Nessie and bring her to a place run by a VAMPIRE?!?!?!

Noticing my anger and bewilderment he quickly explained,

_Whoa there buddy, the vampire didn't drink human blood, in fact she doesn't drink blood at all!! I saw her with my own eyes while she ate a meal that could feed a hungry werewolf....._

I let that sink in.... "What do ya mean she only eats Human food?!?!?" I asked bewildered. Who would have thought....

Everyone looked at me, wondering what was with my outburst.

_Emmett: Whoa, now he has finally gone insane. Not that he was before... _I snarled at this.

_Esme: Poor boy, he has finally cracked... _I stared at her in surprise.

_Alice: Gosh darn it!!! I can't see anything 'cept that there is a new student Monday. And even then she is very fuzzy... _I stared questioning at her.

_Carlisle: Edward you do know that talking to yourself means that you might becoming insane. Just for your FYI. _

_Fang: Dude, your insane, you know that right? _"Fang I am not insane!!!" I yelled at him. Their eyes told me other wise...

To keep it short, my entire family including the Flock seemed to think that I have lost it. Mind you I have **not** lost it.......or have I??? I was pulled out of my reverie when Nessie had crawled into my lap.

"Daddy?" she asked. I looked down at her and nodded signaling that I was listening. "The lady at the In 'n' Out place made me not move and did bad things to Uncle Jakey." Nessie then put here hand on my face, showing what had happened.

And I saw this.......

_As soon as Jakey was right in front of the vampire's table he asked, "What are you doing here leech? Never seen you here before. Why are are you here?"_

_"First of all, I own this In 'n' Out. Second, yep, you have never seen me here. And third, I am here to eat my food. Dose that answer all of your questions?" the lady answered back._

_When she had said food, Jakey looked down at her trays. "You eat human food?" he asked skeptically. She just nodded her head up and down. Then she finished off her hamburger, ate a couple fries, and downed the 2nd root beer. She then looked up at Jakey to see his reaction. And boy was it funny!_

_He looked at her with eyes popping and mouth dropping. I just sat down on the other side of the lady and took a batch of fries and started munching on them, because I was _really_ hungry._

_"Nessie, No!!" Jacob yelled, grabbing me from the chair and started getting all the fries from my mouth and hands. Now I didn't like him doing that so I started fighting for them and screeching for him to give them back._

_And so with the lady being the boss of this place I guess that she had decided to maybe kick us out for being a "disturbance" to her restaurant._

_"Okay, since you people can not be quieter. You will either go outside and wait for me to talk to you, or we can do the "hard" way. Which do you chose?" she said in a deathly clam voice, loud enough for everybody to hear. _

_Jacob and I both went silent with fear._

_"Well?" she asked. With that Jacob grabbed me and we both ran out of her restaurant. _

_She dumped the rest of her food and followed us out. Pushing open the door she smelled us, we were in the forest that was behind the building. After making sure that no one was looking she ran vampire style and stopped half way through the forest 7 feet in front of us._

_"Okay, do you know why I kicked you out?" We swiveled their heads left to right._

_"Well is was because on the front door to the restaurant there is a sign that reads, _While inside this restaurant we will not tolerate loud noises and disturbances. If you break these rules you will be kicked out for at least 5 to 8 hours. Thank you for coming and have a nice meal!_ And you both failed to keep the rules so therefor you can not come in for......7 hours."_

_She was about to walk away when Jakey just had to ask, " Wait! Why are your eyes blue?"_

_Turning around she answered, "Because I don't drink any kind of blood, only Human food, got a problem with that?" he shook his head. Right as the lady turned around walk away I guess that she had thought of an idea. _

_The lady turned around to face us again and yelled, "Oh, and Nessie. Please tell the Cullens that," As she was saying this she started to rise up in the air glowing a bright neon blue, with eyes glowed a bright red color. _**A/N: I now have the picture of her eyes that turn red on my profile.**

_"The Volturi is back, and with them is me, Maximum Ride Volturi, the most powerful vampire in all of history, and this time..... there is no escape, you will not win this round." her voice boomed, full of power and authority. _

_As this was said Jakey was already shaking with fury. Within seconds he turned wolf and charged at her. Right when he was about get the lady she teleoported from where she was to right next to me, and put a hand on my head. I could not move, or talk..._

_Jacob turned around and saw the lady with her hand on me, his imprint. "One wrong move and she dies mutt." the scary lady warned him. He stopped where he was and just glared at her with much hatred. _

_"Now, since the Cullens don't know what my powers are, I will demonstrate some of them on you Jacob. So watch closely to those who will be seeing this." With that she left me paralyzed so all I could do is watch and hear as she did stuff to my Jakey. _

_She ran at Jacob with her vampire speed, and started going around him in circles. Then all of a sudden there was a grea-  
_

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!!**_

_As soon as she had broken the sound barrier she started putting pressure to certain pressure points on his body. When she was done (which was in milliseconds) he collapsed, not being able to move._

_She then looked right at me and said, "Okay, as you see here Jacob has fallen to the floor, now he is able to hear and see what I am doing but he can not move nor talk. This is because I ran around him until I broke the sound barrier; that was the loud boom that you heard. And then I poked certain pressure points on him, that is why he collapsed." _

_Looking at her watch, she seemed to noticed that it was time for her to go somewhere._

_"Well, Nessie, Cullens, I need to go report back to Aro so..... see you all soon!!" she informed me. With that the mean lady went over to my Jakey, and pressed some more pressure points. He jumped up and stared at her with a mixture of motions going through his eyes. Pain. Anger. Worried. Scared. And most of all, confusion. _

_"Hey, Jacob? Get her home safely. And tell the Cullens that, they should watch their backs. Because one day they may not be able to stop Aro. He has something planed, and it won't be pretty. Good day." With that she suddenly disappeared._

_Jakey ran over to me and pulled me onto his back. And he ran us home._

Nessie then pulled her hand off me while I was shocked into silence. After a few tenuous minutes I asked Angel in her mind if she could send what I Nessie had just showed me to the rest of the family and the Flock. When she didn't, I looked over at her. "Oh my god!!!! Max is alive?!?!" she screeched, hurting everyone's eardrums. All of our heads snapped up. Everyone, 'cept me, gasped out loud. _Max was alive?? _All of their minds seemed to say.

"Angel can you please show everyone what Nessie showed me?" I asked, again.

She blinked and then nodded. A few minutes later everyone gasped......again........and louder than before. One could only guess that they found out what Max is really like now.... oh boy....

"How could she?!?!" someone yelled. "Why??" yelled another. "What happened to her!??!!?!?" someone screeched. Everyone just kept yelling. Finally I just couldn't handle the screaming anymore so I roared, "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" Silence...pure silence....oh how I have missed you....

"Thank you for shutting up. Now, can we discuss it tomorrow? The Flock, no doubt, needs to rest. They have had a tiresome day. So, Fang and Iggy, please take the Flock and go to your rooms."

The Flock and my family looked down in shame, especially Esme and Carlisle seeing as they were _suppose_ to be the _mature_ ones here and keep some order. Fang and the Flock went upstairs with a good night.

I sighed, "We need to clam down and chill. We will speak no more of this until tomorrow." My family nodded, and we went our own ways for the night.

Bella and I along with Nessie went to our own little cabin that was made for us. We walked into Nessie's room and laid her down onto her toddler bed. Bella fallowed me to our room. We both got changed into our pj's.

We relaxed and then talked about our day. But in the back of my head, I have known all this time that Fang was someone that I would never be able to trust. There was something sinister about his mind. Even Jasper agreed.

This Fang dude, was not what he seems to be...... There was a feeling about he that made me want to help Maximum get revenge on him....if it ever came to this decision, I would help Maximum with no doubt and or regret.....

~_**The Flock's pov, third person.~ **_

After the Flock had said their good nights, they all gathered around in Fang's bedroom. Nobody said a word until Gazzy, who finally couldn't stand the silence anymore, burst out saying, "What the heck happened to Max?!?!"

Angel answered, "I don't know. All I do know is that she is not the same person as before we kicked her out."

Angel seemed to ponder for a minute then asked "Why did we kick her out? I have seemed to forgotten." The Flock's eyes became distance as they became in deep thought.

"We did it to save our sorry butts. We did it so we could be free. We did it because, we hated her. She was always taking us with her on her crazy and deadly missions. We did it because we didn't want to....die by her hands." Fang's soft but fierce voice came from a dark corner from within his room.

"She could have gotten us all killed. And she didn't even care. She thought that we were all like her - indestructible and able to face everything. But we can't."

Everyone's eyes began to glaze over.

Then they all nodded, in a zombie like state, in agreement to this Fallen Angel - Fang......

***GASP!!* Who would have thought that Fang is evil?!?!?! Oh deary me!!!!! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!! Fang is EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I will write some more soon.....I hope, but _NO_ promises...... **

**Hope that you liked it!! **

**And guess what???? **

**I scored a 4.5 out of 5 on a really hard math test yesterday!!!!!!! **

**I am so full of joy!!!!!!**

**Over and out,**

**-Bookits-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow!!!!! Thank you all for all of your reviews!!!! Now, I am doing a side story (is that what it is called?), one that is different from my other stories. It is a Twilight story. **

**Here is what I have so far:**

**Prologue **

**We stood on all fours and waited for them to come. It was nearing Twilight, they had to be coming soon. We all tensed when Jason roared, telling us that they had broken through our first defense. I looked around wildly, frantically wondering where our allies were. I had sent messages to both of them. None answered. We were alone in this battle, a battle that we could not all survive, and with a 98% chance that our race will become extincted. No one in history has ever won a battle like this before, and there is a reason why. No one has been able to win a battle where the enemy has 10,000 vampires and only 1,000 of us. No, we are not vampires, or even werewolves. We are something even more powerful, dangerous, and unheard of. We are called Immortals. Only very few know of us, and actually know who we really are, and how excellent we are at fighting. But even we can be out numbered. We were out numbered by a lot. Every able body was here, waiting to attack our enemies. I then heard Jason falling back to us roaring this to us, _"They are coming!!! Get into positions, fast! Out of the 10,000 we were able to get them down to about 5,000. But me and the King are the only ones left!!" _**

**No. No, no, no, no. NOOOOO! If only dad came back that means.....my beloved mother is......dead. My eyesight started to blur, but I pushed back the tears. I had to stay strong, it was not the end, only the beginning...... **

_**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!**_

**The second fight was starting......and we ran forward to our dooms......**

**So what do you all think of it?????????????**

**Disclaimer: I know the drill, I do not own anything, including the song lyrics. BUT I DO OWN the plot and made up characters that you have never read about foreknowledge's. **

_Now......_

_It is time....._

_for....._

_the 4th chapter of......_

_Twilight to The Maximum Ride......_

_Enjoy......._

_**Chapter: 4 Moving To Forks, Oh Boy.........**_

While I was packing my bags for Forks I was listening to my ipod which held all of my songs that I write. I have a separate ipod for the songs I write and for songs that other people have written that I like. My favorite song came on. So as I packed I sang along.

"Stand Up"

_Look at all the lonely hearts  
Shivering out in the dark  
Hiding from the truth  
Cover up the proof  
Demons that I've tried to hide  
Imprison me in my own lies  
And all that I can do is cover up the proof  
Don't be afraid to..._

_(Stand up!)  
Stand up if you're broken  
(Stand up!)  
Stand up if you feel ashamed  
You are not alone when you hurt this way  
(Stand up!)  
Stand up if you need love  
(Stand up!)  
This is not judgment day  
You don't have to hide  
There's no need to run  
Everything will be okay_

_Secrets got me torn apart  
Trying to destroy my heart  
But I can see the light  
It's cutting through the night  
Don't run away  
(Don't run away)  
Don't be afraid to..._

_(Stand up!)  
Stand up if you're broken  
(Stand up!)  
Stand up if you feel ashamed  
You are not alone when you hurt this way  
(Stand up!)  
Stand up if you need love  
(Stand up!)  
This is not judgment day  
You don't have to hide  
There's no need to run  
Everything will be okay_

_You say You love me  
That's all I'll ever need  
If You say I'm good enough  
That's good enough for me _

_(Stand up!)  
Stand up if you're broken  
(Stand up!)  
Stand up if you feel ashamed  
You are not alone when you hurt this way  
(Stand up!)  
Stand up if you need love  
(Stand up!)  
This is not judgment day  
You don't have to hide  
There's no need to run  
Everything will be okay_

_(Stand up!)  
Stand up if you're broken  
(Stand up!)  
This is not judgment day_

Awesome song if I do say so myself. I was almost done packing when _Jane_ came to get me.

"Maximum. The Jet is ready." _Jane_ informed around 9am me sounding annoyed. I glared at her, she knows that I hate people calling me Maximum-that's what Jeb called me. My so-called _father_. But he is dead to me, so no biggie. Unless she really wants to get it.

I sighed. Guess that it's time to go. I grabbed my ipod from my dresser, yanked my headphones from the top of my desk, and levitated all 9 of my packed bags-which followed me.

Just for your FYI I was packing light................NOT! I had 5 bags carrying my clothes and shoes, while 2 carried some of my favorite books. And the last 2 carried some stuff that you don't need to know....

We both walked down the winding staircase and out into the garage door, where my blood red with two black stripes Dodge Viper sat. Of course I had other more expensive cars but my Viper was my first car ever.

You could call me weird but I have a bond with it. If you have a problem this my bond then come say it to my face, and I _will_. Hunt. You. Down.....Don't believe me? Come try it, and we'll see how long you live.....

_Jane_ left me at my car and walked away.

_Well, she doesn't even stop to say good bye or help me with putting my __suitcases__ in my car-which is harder then it seemed.....ah well. I didn't expect much. _I thought to myself.

After a good 15 minutes I finally figured out that I could just shrink my bags to fit into my car. Silly me.

I drove to the Volturi's privet Jet Airlines. Talked to the people their and was told they would have my Dodge Viper 30 minutes after I land in Seattle. I was happy, my baby was coming with me. Yea!!

I boarded the jet at around 10am and wouldn't get their 'till maybe 2 in the morning. Ah well, I could have just teleoported to my new house in Forks but Aro wanted to torture me with waiting _forever._

I passed time looking out the window, reading 3 books-the Vampire Academy series- and listening to music or even writing some songs.

Here listen to this one, you can probably figure out who it was about. Actually it is about a lot of people.

"Fighter" was going to be the title

_(After all you put me through_

_You'd think I'd despise you_

_But in the end, I wanna thank you _

_'Cause you made me that much stronger)_

_Well I thought I knew you,_

_Thinking that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust,_

_Called your bluff, time is up_

_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were there, by my side,_

_Always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames_

_'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mhm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating_

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know, just how capable _

_I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_ _Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ooh, yeah, oh_

_Never saw it coming,_

_All of your backstabbing_

_Just so you could cash in_

_On a good thing before I'd realized your game_

_I heard you're going 'round _

_Playin' the victim now_

_But don't even begin_

_Feeling I'm the one to blame _

_'Cause you dug your own grave, mm_

_After all of the fights and the lies_

_Guess you're wanting to haunt me_

_But that won't work anymore_

_No more, uh uh, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now_

_And never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust, so cruel?_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies,_

_Disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_You. won't. stop. me._

_I am a fighter and I_

_(I'm a fighter)_

_I ain't gonna stop _

_(I ain't gonna stop)_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget, but I_

_I remember_

_Yes, I remember_

_I remember_

_Thought I would forget_

_I remember_

_Yes, I remember_

_I'll remember_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

_Makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter!!_

So true. I am a fighter,_ The Angel Of Darkness' _heir to be exact. Now what it _The Angel Of Darkness _some may question. _The_ _Angel Of Darkness_ is the most feared in all the world. Some say that she is evil, but they are wrong!

_ The Angel Of Light _also known as the Fallen Angel composed a song that he sings while fighting _The Angel Of Darkness_-aka the Risen Angel. The Fallen Angel is always a guy and the Risen Angel is always a girl. But fortunately for me I knew who the new Fallen Angel is this time. And I was going to see him soon.

I looked out the window, pondering which movie I wanted to watch. One of the fake smiling Barbies had come by and asked-still smiling- if I wanted to watch a movie.

It was still there, and smiling! What is it with people smiling! I hate it! The only genuine smile that I smile is when I'm with my human friend. I know it is dangerous to have a human buddy, but if _any_ danger was to come to her I would change immediately.

She knew this too of course and is fine with it. Let's just say she has a _bad_ family history. I was different from Edward, I would change Kattie in a heartbeat if I didn't want to leave her or was lonely! While he wouldn't change Bella 'till he was forced to. That mouse brained idiot! Oops, that was a line from the Warriors series.

I could tell that the fake smiling Barbie was getting impatient. She had started tapping her shoes 5 minutes ago. Hehehe! I win!

Finally I turned to her and said, "I would like it if you would stop tapping your shoes. They are disrupting my thinking." She glared at me.

So I made her wait another 12 minutes before saying," I _think _that I would like to watch _Two Towers_." She glared at me harder then nodded and left quickly hoping to never have to wait on me ever again.

What can I say? I am known to get underneath people's skins. It's a talent.

* * *

**A/N: The end. Of the chapter anyway. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I am BEGGING you!!!!!!! I'll _try_ to have the next chapter up soon, but no promises!!**

**The first song-_Stand up_ is by: Fireflight **

**The second song-**_**Fighter**_** is by: ****Christina Aguilera **

**I hope that you liked this chapter!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the many reviews!!!!! So what are your ideas on Fang being The Fallen Angel???? School for me will be out on the 4th of June!!!!! YEA FOR ME!! AND that means YEA! for you because.........I WILL HAVE MORE TIME TO UPDATE..........hopefully......... I also have some kool news, well it's kool to me, I JUST JOINED FACEBOOK!!!!! I have also changed Max's Viper to a Venom Red Viper, no strips.......I would also LOVE to delicate this chapter to...... ****SarraTheDragonGoddess****! You rock!**

**Here is another side story that I was working on........here is what I have written.......**

Superpower Kid

_It all started two years ago when I was 13 years of age. It all happened when an __asteroid__ hit me! Do you really think that happened? Good because it didn't happen that way. Here's what happened. At school I get teased a lot, even now I do, but that's not the point. The point is..... I was invisible. Nobody took notice of me. No one cared about me. My parents had died when I was 11. Some one evil murdered them right before my very eyes. Yet no one cared. All they did was call the police, and even the police said that they couldn't do anything because the person that I __described......__ has never existed. There are no files about him anywhere in the world. And since I was only 11 they payed no more attention to me. I was left in this world alone. With no one to care for me. I have been living in a ten, with some of my things ever since that unfaithful day. I am now 15. I still go to school. Everything is payed for me, out of a credit card that he_ _left me after he murdered my parents. Everyone ignores me. When someone tried to be a friend because they pitied me, I would give them an icy glare. And of course they made me go to counselor's office, but I had made a promise to myself on that unfaithful day-I would open up to no one. I am a straight A student, who never makes trouble. Because, I am invisible, no one could see me if they tried. I really don't have the power to 'turn invisible', its just me. And you, the reader that is reading this story, be prepared to see the life that no one notices.......I am Zenafelia Han also known as Zen, and this is my story........._

**..............so..........what do you think of it????? Cool eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just the characters that you have never heard of........and the plot!**

_Now......_

_It is time....._

_for....._

_the 5th chapter of......_

_Twilight to The Maximum Ride......_

_Enjoy......._

_**Chapter: 5 Moving To Forks, part 2**_

Two hours after the movie ended was when I was able to _finally _get off that good ridden jet....

I walked through the jet door, down the large stairs and to the not-so spacious luggage claim.

I payed two guys to carry my bags to the limo which awaited outside for me. I got in and payed the two boys. Since Forks was so small I had landed at the Sea-Tac Airport. (The Seattle Airport for those who do not know)

So 181 miles, 3 hours and 32 minutes later I arrived in Forks Washington. I still had another 30 minutes 'till I made it to my new house.

It was about half an hour from my new home to Forks High. Sooner than I thought the limo arrived at 2477 Mora Rd Forks, WA.

It had 20+ acres and was more than half a million dollars, Aro defiantly went over board... There was a 1097sq. ft. cabin of sorts, but it looked cozy.

The limo driver was kind enough to help me bring my many bags into my new house.

"Good evening, Ma'am" limo diver dude said and then left.

I waited 'till he was out of sight before I telepathically made my bags and the objects in them go to there spots in the new house.

I went up to the attic bedroom, where I would soon put my office, and took out my lap top.

I Googled Maps, and typed in my address and then La Push First Beach.

A couple seconds later I found out that I was only 21 minutes away from them.....this could be a problem, for them anyway.

I logged out of my lap top and went to my room down the stairs. For those who wonder, I have a plum purple HP - Laptop with Intel® Pentium® Dual-Core Processor T4200.

I walked into my room and looked at my clock, it read 6:03am.

_In 1 hour I have school, better go get my baby from the airport and save her._ I thought to myself.

I went out the front door and teleoported to an empty bathroom stall in the Sea-Tac Airport.

I walked up to the front door and asked where my Viper was. They said that it had been moved to the parking garage. Section B4, third one down and to the left from the elevator.

I went there and found my Venom Red Dodge Viper. Yeah!

I got in and teleoported us to my new garage.

I rushed inside to get changed. I put on a low V neck sun dress that was a sky blue with pure white narrow edging that stopped mid thigh along with cute white flats for shoes and a black pair of leggings.

I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

_The Cullens and the Flock cannot know who I really am._

Thinking this I shifted my normal blond hair to a fiery red with curls in it. _Red head wonder, gosh I hate her! ah well, she is already dead.......hehehehehe._

I changed my skin tone a tanish color, and made myself smaller, a 5'2. I also turned my eyes to a dark, deep, blue. And then put my favorite sunglasses on.

After I was done I raced downstairs, grabbed a bowel of cereal, and downed a glass of OJ, and then ran out to my baby.

Sooner than you could blink I was driving down the driveway, and onto the highway. I drove at 102mph, but nobody could see me. In about ten minutes I was at the High School.

I parked next to a silver Volvo. Edward's car. His family, Jake, and the Flock where gathered around talking to each other, then went silent when I turned off my baby. For a dramatic affect I got out slowly. I looked over at them.

Angel was so cute all grown up. Nudge was a hottie, no doubt. Gazzy was turning into a handsome young man. Iggy was still blind and cute to most. And Fang, he was Hot and sexy, but it had no effect on me.

"Hello. I'm Samantha Ray, but you can call me Sam. Can you please tell me where the front office is?" I asked. I already knew where to go, but I was suppose to be new and clueless.

Alice answered, "Sure I will. I think that we will be good friends." _You wish, I made you have that vision._ I thought to myself. I already had my mental shield on.

I nodded. She turned to leave when Emmett asked, "Where did you get such a sweet ride?" I looked back, and just to confuse them, I answered back in his head _My dad got it for me on my 16th Birthday._ He nodded and said "Cool." While everyone looked at him in confusion. "What?!?" he asked out loud.

Thats when Alice grabbed my arm and rushed me to the front office. "Come on Sam! Hurry, we'll be late!!"

We walked in and the office lady looked up. "Hi, I new here, My name is Samantha Ray?" I asked.

She nodded and gave me my locker combo (90-10-5-23) Locker # 123, my class schedule and a slip that needed to be signed by all of my teachers and then brought back to her.

I said okay, and then grabbed them and left. I took the time to look at my schedule.

_**Period 1 **_**Homeroom-teacher:**_ Mrs. Beck _**7:26-7:36 Room 42**

**_Period 2 _Algebra 2-teacher: **_Mr. Hunter _**7:40-9:20 Room 24**

**_Period 3 _Biology-teacher: **_Mrs. Ash _**9:25-10:45 Room 15**

**_Period 4 _English-teacher:**_ Mrs. Levenseller _**10:50-11:45 Room 29**

_**Lunch **11:50-12:45_

_**Period 5 **_**Spanish 1-teacher:**_ Mrs. Ballard _**12:50-2:20 Room 20**

_**Period 6 **_**Study Hall/ Library 2:25-3:00 LIBRARY**

_**Period 7 **_**Gym-teacher: **_Mr. Payne _**3:10-4:10 BIG GYM**

**DISSMISSAL: 4:15**

Alice and I soon separated, she had a different Homeroom. I walked up to my locker, spun the dial and opened it. It already had all the things that I needed.

I threw my planner, pencil pouch, and my class binder into my Embark Backpack - Snow Drift backpack. I closed and locked my locker, and ran off at human speed to Room 42.

The bell had rang 2 minutes ago, and I was late. I pushed open the door.

Mrs. Beck looked up with a frown, and said "Well, well, well, what do we have here. Another late student I suppose? Come here." I went over to her. She signed my slip, "Mrs. Ray, please sit by Mr. Cullen, now." She pointed to the empty seat next to Edward.

I glared at her, but she was not looking at me. I turned to Edward's desk and sat down.

She took attendance and then said "Today, we have a new student, Samantha Ray, please stand up and introduce yourself." Mrs. Beck said smugly. Okay, this teacher was getting on my nerves.

I stood up and told my semi fake story "Hello, my name is Samantha, but call me Sam. I moved here because I'm 18 and my parents are dead, and I don't need anyone's pity and or sympathy."

Someone gasped out loud. The rest stared wide-eye even Mrs. Beck

"And they left me their inheritance, so I moved here, and bought a house." I finished. I sat back down. The class was silent until the bell rang for 1st period. It wasn't 'till I was out the door before everyone else reacted and got up. I confidentially walked to towards room 24.

I was the first one there. I had Mr. Hunter sign my slip, and sat down in the back right next to the window. The rest of the class filed in soon after.

About less than half of the class had been in my Homeroom. They were all talking in groups, sometimes looking up at me.

I matched their horrified and curious stares with my eyes flashing, sending the message, _Stop make rumors about me and shut the hell up._

They all went quiet, one by one. The teacher looked up surprised by the lack of talking, then saw what was happening, and decided that it was a good time to start the lesson.

"Uh, to day class we have a new student, Samantha. Please make her feel welcome." He turned to the board and started writing the warm up questions. "Please finish these in the next 20 minutes. Thank you."

Everyone got out their math stuff and started to solve the problems. I had done all of the questions while Mr. Hunter was writing them on the board. I had read his mind.

As I waited for the 20 minutes to end I pulled out one of my favorite books, _Warriors _by Erin Hunter. I was 9 chapters in when Mr. Hunter spoke up.

"Today class, we will be reviewing some of the things you learned last year. Please bring out your Math notebooks."

We got out our Math notebooks when Mr. Hunter carried on. He wrote an equation on the board. Then asked for someone to come up and solve it.

I raised my hand. "Thank you for volunteering, Miss Ray." I got up, took the marker from him and looked at the problem. It was too easy.

**(4m to the 2nd power) to the 3rd power**

_Answer: 4*m*m*4*m*m*4*m*m (factored form)_

_64m to the 6th power _

Mr. Hunter glanced at my work and nodded. "Good job remembering Ms. Ray, You may go sit down."

I walked back to my seat, feeling the other kid's stares aiming at my head and back. The rest of the class went that way. Kids were called up to do different equations.

Finally the bell rang for 3rd period. I swiftly got up and walked to me locker to get my things for the next class.

Gratefully none of the Cullens or the Flock have been in any of my classes, but that statement went out the window when I walked into third period Biology. There sat in the corner were three people. Edward, Emmett, and Iggy. This should be an interesting period.......

**A/N: MwHaHaHaHa!!!! I have left you with a Cliff hanger yet again!!!!!!**

**Please REVIEW!!!! I have a poll on my profile that I would like you ALL to check out. Also at the bottom of my profile are some pictures from this story!!! PLEASE look at them!!! Thank you!!!! I will try to post the 6th chapter soon!**


	6. AN: MUST READ ABOUT THE Story

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (5X) SORRY!!!! **

**I feel soooo bad!!! I love _Twilight to the Maximum Ride_ too much to be put up for adoption........so it will be put on HOLD **_until further notice_**_!!! _**

**ONCE again I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (46573x)**

**SORRY!!!!!**

**Will any of you forgive me?!?!?!?!**


End file.
